Kaiya
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Was supposed to be part of LJ’s 30 kisses but never got posted so it’s getting posted here. Basically 30 short oneshots almost more like drabbles with HB kissing at some point. Please do leave a quick review for this rare pairing.


A/N: This was supposed to be part of a LJ community called 30kisses but life happened and I never got to post them so instead I'll post them here. So this entire story will contain 30 one-shots. All that these one-shots will have two things in common- the first is a Kiss Theme, secondly- Botan/Hiei pairing. So here we go, please review and tell me how it is.

_x-x-x-_

Title: Kaiya

Authoress: SakuraSango

Pairing: Hiei/Botan

Fandom: YYH

Theme: (#22, cradle)

Disclaimer: I own nothing...wait...I own me! And I own...:_looks around_: Oh this piece of gum...Who wants it?

_x-x-x-_

Botan smiled lovingly at the sleeping newborn before her. Sighing she gently leaned against the cradle's edge her lilac eyes aglow. The smile on her angelic face could only widen as she gently broke the gaze from her baby and allowed it to fall upon her husband. The one she loved with all of her life. The one she would die with. The one that without this tiny miracle would have never been possible.

The tiny baby whimpered lightly as her head turned to the other side her sky blue curls shifting slightly. Behind closed lids lay the most captivating crimson eyes ever seen. A perfect mixture of her mother and father. No other design would have ever worked out so beautifully. They were truly blessed with this beautiful little girl.

Botan gently shook herself from her musings as she watched Hiei's face. The harshness would melt from his face as soon as he saw his gorgeous little girl. Right now his crimson eyes no longer held the look of freshly shed blood; instead they held the lightness of newly born rubies. His ever-present scowl washed clean as a small sincere smile took its place. Once cold eyes warmed as he stared at the tiny babe nestled deep within a snowy blanket.

Botan hated to break the serene silence but something pulled at her curiosity. Something that she had to know, something that would not leave till she had the answer. "Hiei," Botan whispered quietly enough to let the sleeping baby stay.

Hiei looked up the dreamy look still present on his face. "Hmm," his crimson orbs fell back to the baby below, his calloused hand gently lying against her soft one.

"Hiei why? Why did you want to name her Kaiya?" Botan watched as Hiei froze for a second before looking up again.

"Do you not like it?"

"No I love it, it's a beautiful name. But why? You seemed so insistent on that one name."

Hiei's shocked gaze softened as he stared at the tiny baby before him. "Because this little one is my way of asking for forgiveness. After everything I've done. This little girl is my way of remembering that everything is in the past. A part of my life that I'll never see again. And that from now on, I am making a change for the better."

Botan spied an unshed tear in the corner of Hiei's eye as he spoke those words. Smiling she reached out gently touching Hiei's arm. Feeling the gentle touch the fire demon broke the glance at his tiny daughter to stare into his wife's stunning lilac eyes.

"Then Kaiya is the most beautiful name ever. And I feel that our tiny daughter shall cherish it forever." Botan leaned over and kissed Hiei lightly on the lips, love radiating in her eyes as she pulled away.

Gently pushing the sky blue curl from her daughter's face, Botan leaned close to the infant, "Your name is the most gorgeous one that could have ever been given to you. And you shall know of its beauty everyday."

Hiei could only stand there watching the two people he loved the most with a persistent smile that refused to leave his face.

_x-x-x-_

Gah, the ending sucked. I couldn't find a better way to end it. Sorry...

Oh 'n that way you know 'Kaiya' means 'forgiveness.' So it works perfectly.

So can you leave a quick review and tell me how my first 30 kisses was? Please? Feel free to flame if needed...

(The word count was 538 without all the a/n at the beginning 'n end...just a random fact)


End file.
